


A Glitch in the Matrix

by j0719



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0719/pseuds/j0719
Summary: Neil和Protagonist的日常短篇合集
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	A Glitch in the Matrix

某些假日早晨，當他們因為前晚進行任務，或是分隔一段時間後的某些活動而累到爬不起床時，他們會到對街的餐廳享用一頓豐盛的英式早餐。  
「通常一盒麥片和一罐牛奶就能讓我心滿意足。」男人叉起一條油膩的培根。  
「不健康的美國文化。」尼爾咧嘴而笑。  
「難道這盤油脂和碳水化合物組成的東西就是健康的英國文化？」男人反唇相譏，滿意地欣賞著尼爾開懷大笑的模樣。那一瞬間，他從尼爾望著他的眼神中發現了一絲不同之處。  
在漫長的未來之中，他會宣稱這一刻是他真正陷入愛河的時刻。  
  


※

前一天晚上是他們分開六天之後的重逢，他們在倫敦的公寓進行了一場繾綣綿長的性愛，從沙發挑逗到到浴室，再移往柔軟的大床。

尼爾的頭倚靠著男人厚實的胸膛，伸出一隻手指漫無目的地在他的胸口描繪的無法辨識的方程式。  
「 大學時和朋友走進一間酒吧，吧台邊坐著一位退役軍人，他安靜地喝著酒，皮夾克下的勳章隱隱反射著燈光。」

沐浴後略帶濕氣的柔軟髮絲散發出的香氣鑽進男人的鼻腔，他忍不住將臉埋進尼爾的頭髮，深吸一口氣，惹得尼爾忍俊不禁，叫他停止。  
「他的眼裡有一種悲傷，」尼爾繼續說，「那種想了結一切 ，但命運不允許的悲傷。」

「為什麼會想起他？」

「第一次見面時，在一閃即逝的瞬間，我從你的眼裡看見同樣的悲傷。」尼爾抬起頭望著男人。

「因為我想起了CIA的同事，在招募他的時候......」男人剩下的話語被尼爾的吻給封住。他們安靜地交換了幾個吻，直到兩人喘息呼吸著近乎凝滯的空氣。他們都知道那聽起來像個蹩腳的謊言。

「實話實說，是似曾相識(Déjà vu)的感覺令我悲傷。」男人不願再說下去，對於過去已發生和未來即將的事。

「母體的數據錯誤(A glitch in the Matrix)?」(註)

「什麼？」

「老天，美國人都不看駭客任務嗎？」

男人假裝嚴肅地說，「還沒遇見物理碩士陪我看，當然沒看過。」

「成交。」尼爾露出大大的微笑，「看完如果答錯我的問題，會有懲罰。」

「什麼樣的懲罰？」

「到時候就知道了，my love。」 

fin.

註：出自駭客任務(1999)：「似曾相識感通常是母體的數據錯誤，當他們調整系統時就會發生。」( A déjà vu is usually a glitch in the Matrix. It happens when they change something.)


End file.
